


Taking away it All

by Shywriter33



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shywriter33/pseuds/Shywriter33
Summary: K.O. wished it wasn't true, as memories and darkness seemed to roller-coaster in his head.He closed his left arm on his right, seeing it already looking like a certain dark side of his spike wristband, purple sparks of lightning igniting on this side.He looked up at the man above, his hand out ready to be taken.....he shook his head, if he were to or not, first he needed to know something first.This time, he will get answers.





	Taking away it All

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own OK KO Lets be Heroes  
ALSO THIS IS SPOILING THE SEASON 3 EPISODE 10 SO IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT DO SO BEFORE READING ANY FURTHER!  
Otherwise enjoy!

K.O. couldn't help but wish he hadn't pushed TKO in his subconscious. Okay, that was a lie, but as he gazed up at his suppose it father.

He couldn't help but wonder just what this meant for him, and his status of TKO inside of him.

TKO is an embodiment of his negative emotions, K.O. come to realize in time also his negative memories. With that, he kind of felt bad for TKO, stuck in the subconscious alone in the darkest of his mind, now seeing this form of darkness in his life come to life....so when said embodiment's powers sparking on his right arm aggressively moments after the revelation....K.O. couldn't blame him.

Though it all, K.O. wished it wasn't true, as memories and darkness seemed to roller-coaster in his head.

He closed his left arm on his right, seeing it already looking like a certain dark side of his spike wristband, purple sparks of lightning igniting on this side.

He looked up at the man above, his hand out ready to be taken.....he shook his head, if he were to or not, first he needed to know something first.

This time, he will get answers.

"Why did you never come back to my mom?"

K.O. looked as Da-no Professor Venomous-no--he wasn't sure what to call him stared at him surprised.

K.O. took another step forward, now ignoring the sparks on his side growing more with each syllable, "Why, did you strive for more power? Did not having those inspired and cheering for you at P.O.I.N.T. not enough?"

K.O. grinded his teeth as his anger grew, the familiar anger he felt that while ago when first unleashing T.K.O., but he ignored it as he looked up at his suppose it father  
who just silently watches him.

"And then you have the nerve, to be a father to Fink! You should of been that for me! But instead you abandoned my mom, left me like useless trash, and all for what?!"

He clenched his fist, sparks now flying all over, making the three adults in the area back up, "For you to leave everything you knew and loved, abandon such, and stay with villains of all people!! The same people you sworn to fight against!!!"

Boxman cowered now, hides behind the professor as K.O. glares coldly at the both of them. In all his years of villainy, not once did he ever see such cold, empty eyes as the young boy below him.

K.O. growls and yells, "ANSWER ME!"

Both his wrist now gleaming with purple spiked wristbands, his hair growing bit by bit wild and intangible.

K.O. shook his head, now ignoring the pleas of his mother, the fearful whimpers of Boxman, and jumped up in quick motion, landing face to face, in front of the man who hurt his mother.

Professor Venomus must of been spaced out of sorts, as he seemed to finally snap out of it, but as he opened his mouth to reply, his eyes grew wide. He looked down at the small boy before him, who's trampled plan after plan of Boxman's plans, the one with more power then he ever imagine before seeing, the power he so desperately wanted and scorned for years to achieve.

For the first time since he lost his powers, he was afraid. 

K.O. shook his head and scoff, looking away as half of his face is shadowed by his wild hair, almost looking like another dark figure in his life.

"Of course you won't answer, not then, not now, because you have no answer. Your nothing but a pathetic coward."

With that, K.O. leaps down, his feet touching the ground beneath him softly, before he slowly walks away from the darkness of his so called family.

He could hear his mother running to catch up with him, Boxman's sobbing from afar, but what he wanted to hear, so badly since he was little....never happened.

"Let's go home son." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed my oneshot!  
Comment below what you think!


End file.
